Amidst your lust
by titanreader
Summary: Set after season four. The two lesbian lovers were back in a relationship, but just like it is the succubus' inability to choose even after choosing get in the way. Lauren is left with a broken heart and Bo with a dotting race.
1. Chapter 1

There was an infinite resolution in the enthusiastic scientist. Her intelligence would portray her mind, and her silence would potray her heart. She dreamt about progression and improvement by her. She dreamt of someone waiting on her at home. Despite popular beliefs, Lauren lived verociuosly.

She lived it everytime she found a loop hole in a chemical formular, she lived it evertime she took a risk, she lived it everytime her sanity was threatened, but yet she'd climb the cliff. She lived it through science, just like science lived in her. Now a days it had become a symbiotic relationship between them-unlike her other relationships that were parasitic. No one understood science like her, no one understood her like science.

Parasitic. That was how her and Bo's relationship was these days. She gave and she gave and she gave, and every time Bo turned around, she had her back to a lesser woman. Lauren was breaking. What the fae had failed to do in the five years of brutal vassalage was happening now by the hands of the love of her life.

After suffering through the opening of the portal and bringing back Kenzi from Valhalla, the two had gotten back together. Not able to bear sharing her lover, Lauren utilised the serum changing herself into a fae. An apollon. Lauren was more than enough for the sexual appetite of Bo due to her healing abilities. Infact sometimes the succubus was outdone by the new fae.

The exquisite taste of her chi would have any succubus convert to monogamy, but sex was never in question. Bo wasn't just sexually polygamous, her emotions were adhering her relationship's destruction. It was the not so sutle looks to the wolf, those unecessary grazes, those dismissive moments for the advantage of the wolf.

It was Lauren in the end who laid on her living room floor sobbing brokenly after her lover's confessions of infedility of the body and heart.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark and the footfalls in the hallway had receded to silent whispers of Lauren's own mind. The doctor was packing up for the day.

**The guilt is killing me Lauren.**

She shook her had trying to rid the words from that night as they echoed in her head. She knew this routine, and it was excruciating.

**I've been sleeping with him**.

It was like her psych was a glutton for pain and agony as it relived that scene over and over.

**I love him.**

Lauren managed to assemble her documents and hazardously stuffed them into her sling back, before power walking out of the establishment.

**But I love you too.**

She needed oxygen, her chest was tightening.

"Lauren!"

The sight of the woman calmed her dramatically. Graciela came sprinting towards the apollon when she noticed the subtle signs of distress in her gym mate. The latina was an apollon herself who had taken to train in hand combat with the good doctor. With a supernatural grace she skidded near the doctor, with not even a pant at the straineous activity.

"Wanna join me for a drink?"

Lauren shrugged. She knew for a drink was better than going home alone and wallowing in self pity.

"Let me go get changed into something suitable. Meet you here in thirty."

Another reason Lauren enjoyed spending time with the other apollon was that the voices in her head dimmed when she was near. The quiet of her thoughts was a breath of fresh hair, in contrast to the constant mayhem.

Lauren entered the code to her security gate device. Being a total geek that she was, the doctor would get giddy at the technology that she had built herself with premium features that were unavailable in the market- even the black, but right now she didn't get the luxury to dwell in it. The recording had resumed.

**I can fix this Lauren. Just give me some time. Wait for me.**

She entered the foyer, and abruptly stopped. Lauren could see the phantom outlines of her lover and herself standing there. Phantom Lauren had her arms around herself and head down. Her face stained with tears. She didn't want to see herself weak like that, and turned away moving to the kitchen, but the voices didn't abandon her. She scoffed? The irony not lost on her. What she needed to stay didn't, and what she needed not to, always held on.

**No, Bo. You can't be in love with two people at the same time. **

She was angry at herself for being so affected by those memories, even after three months of coping. Momentarily forgetting her knew strength Lauren twisted the cork of the bottle angrily. The rim shattered in pieced impaling in her hand.

**If you don't choose me now, you never have me.**

And choose she did, but not Lauren. She chose the wolf. Lauren removed the shards of glass from her palm where the blood had pooled. She watched fascinated as the area immediateldy healed and wished physical weren't the only wound that could be healed by her powers.

The dal was bustling with customers. It was unusually crowded and noisy. A few minutes of maneuvering and steering, the apollons had discovered why. Trick had finally taken up Lauren's advise and installed a mechanic bull. She could see above the crowd's heads, the swinging body of a rider, and chuckled into her glass. Graciela smacked the bar top and slid off her stool.

"Come on Lewis, let's see what you got."

Lauren shook her head, but knew it was useless. The latina always made sure she got what she wanted, and she had made it her personal mission to get Lauren out of her bubble. After pulling her all the way, Graciela calls out to the man.

"Patrick, hook us up!"

The ogre's eyes lit up. Just like the latina he too had been trying to get Lauren out of her sombre state. The doctor was a good woman who had saved his ass a millions times despite his initial behaviour towards her humanity.

"A'ight fellas round it up for our good doctor."

The crowd went wild with cheers. Lauren had become especially famous among the dal patrons after a particular event that involved Kenzi, booze and a challenge. Getting up the fake bull, she clutched tight onto the reins and pressed her legs into the sides of the doll. It started slow, and then gradually increased until she was just blur. The patrons cheers went louder and louder as she refused to let go with every passing second, until relenting she let go and fell into the matress, laughing, and it felt good to laugh again.

On the other side of the bar the loud commotion had caught attention a succubus whose eyes flashed blue at the sight of her former lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a reply to Guest's question. I hope you read this, I'm new at fanfic so I don't really know how to send you a private message.**

**This story is about Lauren and her evolution from her biological, social, psychological aspect. Whether she'll end up with Bo or someone will depend on the reviewers wishes. It's kind of a collaboration work, but in short Bo getting lauren back is not the primary focus of this story. **

**Enjoy reading and thanks for the review. **

Bo felt a tremor moving from her throat spreading through out, as she literally growled. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the bar so tightly. Lauren looked ravaging in those skin tight jeans and blue shirt, but what caught her attention most was that cow boy hat. She felt the pulse of power rippling under her skin. It was matter of time until she lost control. The hunger since dawning had intensified, and she was a mere baby chattel with too much potent power for her to handle. Bo closed her eyes tight, knowing that if she let her succubus side take control and approach Lauren, it would turn disasterous. She hadn't lied when she said she still was in love with the blonde, but her heart was torn. When ever she thought of the future she could see a white picket fence and kids with Dyson, but whenever she closed her eyes she could only see the doctors face. Bo didn't know what it meant, but the two of them were big parts of her love and she just couldn't let go one.

Before the fae knew it her feet had already guided her towards the back pass where Lauren was seen exiting a few moments before. She wasn't in control anymore, the driving force was solely the succubus. The distinct outline of the apollo leaning against the alley wall was clear. Lauren's eyes were closed and head leaning back against the wall.

The sudden growl stratled the blonde as she straightened in defence only to step back in bemusement.

"Bo?"

Bo just growled and charged foward pushing the apollo against the wall. Lauren caught off-guard, banged against the wall, her body covered by the brunette's. The doctor caught her bearing and observed her ex lover's face. Eyes flashing sharply, and her face contorted in distress. It was clear that the succubus was struggling to rein in, and it never ceased to amaze the strength she possessed. Most succubus couldn't achieve that until after decades of practise.

"Bo."

She whispered which was responded by another growl. That meant her voice was arousing the fae. Few months before their break up Bo had explained Lauren to stay completely still in these situations, since whatever the doctor did sent the succubus into a frenzy. Her voice, her smell, her touch. They stayed that way for a while breathing heavily. Bo tried to keep her eyes away from the rise and fall of the doctor's chest, and when she managed that, she tried to keep her eyes away from the slender neck. At the end Bo just decided to shut her eyes and stop breathing altogether.

When Bo opened her eyes again, Lauren noticed the dim in vibrant blue eyes.

"You haven't been taking the shots."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Apparently Lauren had mistaken the dim as Bo regaining control as the succubus growled louder and lunged for Lauren's lips. The apollo had no will to pull away as she kissed back with equal fervent. The succubus finally began to pull the life force from swollen lips. It was amazing the way Lauren never got any weaker regardless of how much Bo pulled. It was the regenerating nature of the apollo.

Bo hastily unzipped Lauren's jeans, slid them and tossed them carelessly. She picked the doctor who wrapped her arms and legs around the succubus. It was heart wrenchingly magical as they remapped each other. Ragged breath, whispered confessions from bruised lips. It was all in the heat of the moment, but the truth was it was ugly and ripped them bare. It was painstakingly excruciating.

They leaned against each other trying to catch there breath. Lauren slid of the succubus and retrieved her discarded garments. Bo jist watched her unsure. It had become awkward.

"I'll drop you home."

She didn't want to let Lauren leave by herself in the dark. One night of showdown in the dal did nothing to fuse the elavating hatred for the new fae who possessed the power to destro the entire race. Lauren had many enemies and haters who still looked down on her as a human.

The apollo shook her head.

"It's fine. I came with Grace. She's dropping me and Patrick home."

Bo was glad that Lauren had found friends, but was skeptical. Her skeptism was ofcourse clouded by jealousy as Bo was very territorial when it came to her two specific lovers.

"Bye."

Was whispered before the doctors frame disappeared around the corner.

"Ooooh! Some one got lucky."

Graciela teased elbowing Patrick for his attention. They smiled goofily, happy that the doctor was letting loose, until they noticed the succubus slip into the crowd from behind Lauren.

"Oh Boy."

Murmered the ogre. He knew Lauren always went back to brooding mode after her 'encounters' with the succubus.

He slammed back the rest of his drink and wiped his lips. It was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you Guest. I'll try longer chapters. Please keep giving me feedbacks like you are, its helping.**

"I've decided to turn myself human again."

The lemonade spluttered in strings out of Graciela's mouth from the abrupt confession that Lauren blurted. She wiped her face and her bikini top and glared at the doctor who was chuckling at her expense.

"Why the sudden decision?"

"It's not really sudden, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

Graciela wanted to question the woman why she wouldn't come to her, but knew better. Lauren however close she got to someone, would never completely open up.

"You shouldn't do that. The only reason you aren't having open attacks is because you have the genes of a direct descendant of apollo. It's not safe."

Lauren hummed in agreement. Ofcourse she had already considered that, but it just didn't feel ethical to remain a fae anymore. The sole reason Lauren turned herself fae was to have Bo all to herself, but that was now eliminated. Lauren was frightened to loose her humanity, the way she had seen so many had, but then she'd look at a few like Graciela and Patrick, and think that maybe there was hope for her.

"Wanna go shoot some bows."

The sly smirk on Graciela's face denoted her comment was intended to be a pun.

"Sure."

The duo had dressed into their work out clothes ditching the swim suits.

Sweat trickled down an already damp temple. Colloused finger gracefully pulled back tensed string attached to a hard, bent wood from each sides. Lauren had her one eye closed as she aimed the flying dart board, all the while running on the chase. A fairy whose wing the doctor had fixed gifted her with it, once she found out what type of fae the doctor was. The apollo released the arrow as it wooshed through the air and struck the board bulls eye.

The blonde smiled. Though it was the gift that came with her transformation, Lauren could help but have her chest swell with pride. A slap on her back and a beam face told her the other apollo shared the sentiment.

"Bobo look, a floating dartboard! Can we keep it? We could make Wolfman play fetch!"

The voice of a petite russian floated the field before the scooby duo appeared fighting off threateningly buffed bushes. Kenzi was the first to notice them.

"Hotpant hey!"

Bo looked startled, her face fraught with several emotions.

"Lauren."

She whispered, breathlessly. Her eyes roamed the sweaty, muscular figure of the apollo as they flashed blue. Kenzi jabbed the succubus' ribcage and whispered.

"Down girl."

Dyson, clad in his leather vest, appeared from behind the bushes. The wolf shifter's step faltered when he saw them, but quickly composed himself. Lauren frowned. Surely Dyson knew they were here, he must have smelled them from miles away. The doctor didn't give much thought to that. The armistice between them had dissipated into awkward angst and shame.

"Lauren, Graciel."

He greeted, receiving a curt nod and a grunt. After a few tensed exchange of words, Lauren found out the trio were on a case searching for the wood fae who suffered from a horrendous trauma and began to literally annihilate the forest inhabitats. All the while, Bo had remained silent. Her fist were clenched at her sides as she physically struggled to restrain herself from jumping the doctor's bones. Lauren noticed the struggle in Bo's eyes.

Her mood grew even darker when she realised she had made Bo hungry, which would definitely result feeding on Dyson later. As if reading her friend's turmoil, Graciel excused them and led her back to the car to drive them home.

Trick couldn't successfully hid his giggles at the site of the large body of the ogre on a small stool. Patrick swirled the stool in circular motions making it even more difficult for the blood sage. The ogre knew this, but he enjoyed watching the highly powered man flush like a school girl.

"Hey man."

Graciel high fived him and Lauren shook her head at their childish antics, but found it adorable. The friends stayed at the bar, exchanging mindless chatter and playfull banter. Lauren felt peacefull here with her friends. It felt amazing to have someone care for her in return. They joked and laughed at each other expense. Lauren connived herself to believe all was right in the world. By the end of the evening they had moved to the pool after Graciel had inveigled them.

A scrawny looking boy approached their table. He shifted from one foot to another, intimidated by the powerfull figures. The boy cleared his throat catching their attention. He thrusted an envelop at Lauren with sweaty hands and scrambled away.

"What's in it?"

Patrick asked curiously as he peered over her shoulder. The doctor turned the envelop trying to find a reference, but it was empty. Lauren tore the seal and dug through it. The envelop held a single paper, on it scrawled were the words,

**You're going to die, bitch.**

Before anyone could say anything, the dal floor shook with tremors. The ceiling began to give in, and the next thing she knew a body had collided with her and brought her falling to the ground. The protector's body shielded hers from the falling debris. When everything went quiet, Lauren turned to find the succubus sprawled over her. Bo lifted herself off the doctor and stood up. She offered a hand to the struggling doctor.

"What the fae happened here?"

Kenzi's voice came from her place in Dyson's arms, who had covered her during the debacle.

"Are you okay?"

Bo had her grip on Lauren's fore arm. The doctor nodded and swayed. Bo was at her side in an instant holding her up. Lauren noticed as Graciel bent down to retrive the fallen note she received earlier.

"Don't."

She stopped her friend.

"The paper's coated with something."

The apollo managed to get out before passing out in the succubus' arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"For the love of Gaia, succubus! Stop growling and get her to Tricks lair."

When the apollo doctor passed out, the succubus scrambled to gather her in her arms. Eyes flashing blue, she didn't let anyone come near them. It was like the brunette was possessed. Trick stood watching bemused, this was too much of a reaction for just fainting. Graciela was exasperated with the indocile woman. She was frightened for her friend.

"Bo! Her lips are turning blue, please snap out of it she's gonna die if you don't."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as the succubus let out another resounding growl, picked up the unconscious woman and ran out of establishment.

"Okay, is it just me or is Bobo acting more like a wolf than a succubus?"

Kenzi quipped from her place at the bar. Graciela wiped her face in frustration and grumbled under her breath.

"Must be the side-effects of sleeping with one."

Patrick helped the woman up and helped her wipe all the fallen debris and plaster.

"We need to find her, before the poison takes effect and kills Lauren."

Patrick sounded frantic. He was panicking for his friend. Usually it was one of the two on the brink of death when the doctor brought them back with her super genius brain and quick thinking, but who was to do that when the doctor was the one who was out- and king konged by a succubus.

"She was suppose to heal, she's an apollo, God Damn it! She's suppose to be invincible."

Graciela was hysterically flapping her arms around. It made Kenzi think of injured bird trying to fly. The goth shook her head, why were these thoughts invading in such a crucial situation. Her Bobo had gone blue banshee and hotpants was poisoned, she was suppose to panic, yet the little woman felt calm and uncared.

Meanwhile, the succubus had frantically driven to the nearest temple that worshipped the God Apollo. She carried her lover in her arms running the elevated steps of the infrastructure. By the time she reached the top, Bo was out of breath. The brunette burst in through the temple doors, and rushed forward to the alter. She lay the doctor, who was turning ashen with every passing minute.

"Daniel!"

The teenager boy rushed his way to the noxiously limp woman. The succubus had called him on the way over, relaying the entire ordeal. Three other boys approached them, and formed a circle around Lauren holding each others hands and began to harmoniously sing. Bo remembered Lauren explaining her that it called the paean, music of the apollo.

The apollo's body began to glow. Thin frequecies of golden static ran down her body. Bo could feel it. It was the apollo chi working on healing. She felt the purr in her chest. So delicious.

The doctor's back arched up from the alter, as she sucked in a big gulp of air. Her body fell back, and she let out a groan. The glowing chi had dissipated, and colour had returned to her skin. Bo rushed to her side.

"Hey."

She whispered teary eyed. The succubus moved Lauren's hair from her face and soothingly ran the back of her hand across her cheek. Lauren looked around, realising where she was.

"I remember you telling me if you ever got in trouble, to bring you here "

The apollo smiled. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the succubus actually listening to her.

"They sung you that lullaby."

The doctor chuckled, appreciating Bo's attempt.

"Thank you."

She croaked out with a horse voice. She licked her lips that were parched from dehydration. On cue Daniel brought her a glass of water, as the succubus helped her sit up.

The drive home was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Lauren stared blankly out her window, she saw the trees pass by lessening down to more building instead. Bo pulled over outside her apartment and parked the car.

Lauren unbuckled her seat belt, giving the succubus a smile she opened the door only to be held back by a grip on her arm. Bo pulled the doctor back and gave her a desperate kiss. When they pulled back, Bo leaned her forehead on Lauren's. Her harsh breath heating Lauren's cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Lauen leaned back and cupped the woman's cheek.

"You've already lost me, Bo. I just don't know how to let go."

Giving her lover a final peck on the lips, the doctor slid out of the car leaving a lost succubus behind.

"Did you find the boy?"

Trick asked the two detectives. He poured them each a glass of some liquid. The two dared not question after a hectic day, instead were grateful as they slammed back the liquid that burned their throat.

"Yeah, he was a human slave of the morrigon. Said a big purple eyed fae ordered him to deliver the envelop. Also, I checked the neighbourhood. No one experienced the earthquake. It was just the dal."

Trick hummed absent mindedly, absorbing the information.

"I think its an elemental. Power of earth."

Dyson nodded.

"Yeah that's what we thought, until we checked the register. There are no earth bound elememtals in our vicinity and non have been registered as visiting either "


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : I've realised there's more than one reviewer that's named guest. It's pretty confusing. Nonetheless, I agree with all of you and appreciate your reviews.**

**P.S. And I'll definitely work on posting longer chapters.**

Lauren was the queen of compartmentalisation, yet here she was at a point in life where everything of hers revolved around a particular licentious succubus. She felt betrayed by herself, it's the one thing Lauren had promised herself never to do. The apollo twirled her wine glass as it reflected the dim lighting of her living area. Her eyes were puffed and reflected destitute, devoid of all emotion, but exhaustion.

On the coffee table infront of her, were a few items the succubus had left over. Lauren put off cleaning for the first few weeks telling herself she was too busy, and when she finally did gather the stuff and arranged them in a box, Lauren didn't have the strength to drop them off. Last night after watching the fae power couple at the council ball dancing away happily, Lauren knew it was time. The agony that strike her to the core when she saw Bo in the arms of the wolf laughing as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, was enough to tell her that.

She could still smell the scent of her ex lover, she could feel the phantom sensation of her skin over her own. Lauren chuckled alone in the empty apartment. One thing the two were good at with each other was sex, and yet the succubus gave that away to some one else. Was she of so little value, that Bo would not even have the decency to keep it in her pants, until breaking it off with her.

The apollo shook her head determined. No, she wouldn't wallow in sorrow anymore. She would work her ass off to fall out of love with the charming brunette. Her chest deflated at the thought of Bo. How was she going to do that?

Returning the stuff would be a good start. Lauren put on her jacket and picked the car keys before she lost her resolve. The drive there was nerve wrecking. Her hands were clammy over the steering wheel and shook from nervous anxiety. Pulling over infront of the decapitated building, Lauren exited her car, wanting to get over all this as soon as possible.

Before she could knock, the door swung open revealing a panting succubus. Bo had a cautious smile on.

"I saw you car pull up from upstairs. Come on, come in."

The brunette opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Lauren in. She felt nostalgic all of a sudden, remembering those days when she spent nights and days over at the succubus'. They'd make love all night some nights, and some nights it was fulfilling of raw, carnal, animalistic needs.

She'd wake up to a breakfast in bed, atleast an attempted one, but that was all she really wanted. Bo to try. For a while the succubus had, and those were the best moments of Lauren's life. The succubus had been so attentive and considerate, but a while later Lauren felt the brunette begin to slip- she thinks the succubus was coming down from the high, and was getting bored. The coming home late, the lying, the sneaking. Bo was carefull at first, but then she began to become sloppy. Lauren could see the exchanged glances between her lover and the wolf. She would notice them sneak away for a while, only to return flushed and rumpled. She could smell him on her, but refused to accept it. She loved the woman indefinitely, and there was nothing else outside Bo for her. Lauren realises now, how to stupid she was, holding on to something that was already broken.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Lauren shook her and sighed. She glanced down at the box in her hands. When the succubus followed her sight and noticed her stuff, her heart dropped. The small things like her stuff left at Lauren's, their encounters, they gave her hope that maybe a chance was left. That lauren would forgive her and they'd live happily ever after, despite the fact that she hadn't yet decided whom she loved more. The doctor or the wolf. Here the doctor was now, returning her stuff, squashing some of that hope she had nourished.

"I just came by to drop this."

The succubus' eyes were sad at first, and then Lauren noticed them morph into angry, blazing blue like she had never seen before. Bo swatted the box out of Lauren's hands as it crashed to the floor and the contents slid out. The brunette walked foward making the apollo stepped back simulationeously until she hit a barely there wooden wall. Lauren wasn't surprised since these episode were commom and unpredictable. The only thing Lauren knew was they were always triggered by her. She was never really afraid before because Bo never harmed her except for growling and possessively screwing her brains out, but today Bo looked feral, and Lauren was frightened for herself.

The succubus placed her hands on the wall on both sides for Lauren's head. She leaned in, her lips a breath away from the blonde's.

"You think you can leave me, apollo."

Bo smirked maliciously. She traced Lauren's lower lip with her tongue, and whispered.

"You can't."

Bo grabbed the blondes chin and kissed her hard and rough it had the apollo whimpering. When she broke the kiss, the brunette clutched her chin harder.

"You know why? 'Cause I won't let you."

**CLACK! **

"Aw Aw."

Bo clutched her head as she staggered back. Her eyes back to brown and face soft and kind. Behind her Kenzi stood with a baseball bat and bored expression. Lauren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kenzi! What was that for?!"

The tiny woman shrugged and swung her bat over her shoulder, turning back to climb the stairs before shouting over her shoulder.

"You were going all succubang on hotpant's pants."

Bo looked shamefully down, and murmured an apology. The brunette began to tidy up the floor when Lauren spoke up.

"Bo? Can you come to the lab tomorrow?"

The brunette smiled an agreement. That meant she still had a working chance.

"And can you bring Kenzi, tell her I'll let her play with the centrifuge."

Lauren had a nagging suspicion in her head that she couldn't construe. Everyone was acting really strange. Kenzi was not being overdramatic, Dyson was not being his broody and possessive usual self, infact he seemed to be loosing his wolf mojo. She hadn't seen him turn over a month and his sniffing powers were a downlet in cases recently.

Then there was Bo. The succubus' episodes were a frequent these days, more so than before, and each time the succubus looked more like her mother. Crazy of power.

Something was wrong and she needed to conduct some test.

Tamsin read the file over and over trying to find some clue. The morrigan was outraged that someone had dared to attack a dark. Lauren was the most valued assest of the dark, after she had aligned heraelf to them, and the morrigon would be damned if she let something happen.

It was a dead end from all four directions. There was no rrace of the purple eyes fae, neither were there any earth bound elementals. There were other fae that manipulated the earth, but non that could pull an earthquake off. The note was eetrieved and sent to the lab where they found a trace of an unknown compound. Lauren had been working on identifying it.

The valkyrie leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes. The woman was tiered. She was gerting nowhere with the case and the morrigon was on her ass with it. Odin hadn't contacted her in this life, and Bo. Bo wasn't giving her any attention. The succubus was jumping between the doctor and the wolf, and valkyrie was left to watch.

Her nose twitched when she felt something tickle. Tamsin brough her hand back and saw something hanging from it. When the valkyrie pulled the substance she realised her it was her skin.

"What the..."

Her skin was shedding, and in a very reptile kind of way. She wondered briefly if Odin played a prank on her by making her a reptile fae in this life time, but quickly shook that thought away. Odin didn't have the power to do that.

So then what was wrong with her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Evony, it wasn't his fault."

Lauren was trying. She was really trying to remain calm infront of her leader, after all the woman had pardoned her indiscretion of turning her human and protected her till now, but the leane sidhe was hell bent on the execution of the human slave for delievering that anonymous envelope.

"Oh! Don't flatter yourself doctor. He's being punished not for you, but for taking orders from someone that isn't me."

The apollo sighed and massaged her temples. Exhaustion was taking a toll on her. She had crammed her self in her lab, working endlessly to figure what was wrong with the succubus. The blonde felt two well experiences hands messaging her shoulders and moaned at the relief her tense muscles were receiving.

Suprisingly, after the portals had been closed and everything was trying to be placed in order, Lauren and Evony had grown closer- ofcourse this is after Lauren transformed her into fae again. They hadn't resumed their sexual relationship, since Lauren was so in love with the unaligned succubus, but that didn't stop Evony from trying.

"You seem tensed doctor, I know a few ways to relax you."

Evony whispered in her ears. A shiver of arousal ran down her spine at the image of the only night they had spent, and chuckled.

"Evony, I think what you're suggesting is gonna stress me more, rather than relax."

Evony bit down and then sucked the doctor's ear into her mouth.

"Come on Lauren, live a little."

The doctor turned around to face the dark leader and traced Evony's neck seductively with a finger.

"If I sleep with you, will you let him go?"

Evony was surprised, but didn't show it. After the doctor had broken up with the succubus, the dark leader thought Lauren would give in to her attempts, but the doctor hadn't relented. What was different now, maybe it was the life that was hanging above it's death. Afterall, Lauren was that kind of a woman, who'd do anything to save a life. Maybe she should threaten to execute more people in the futures.

"Ofcourse, I'm generous enough, doctor. A night for a life."

Trick polished his glasses and arranged them on the board below the bar top. His eyes were focused solely on the new fae, who had registered with him this morning. She looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place her. Trick had an accurate memory, he had lived too many years to count and had met even more people. The blood sage could always remember each and everyone of them distinctively, it was why he was elected to manage the way station. So why was his memory dimming. Must be old age, he mused.

After a while, Dyson entered the establishment and approached the fae with a wide grin. He engulfed her in his arms and twirled her around happily. The light bulb went on over Trick's head. The new fae was Willow Edward. She was Dyson's half sister. When Gabriel's father passed away, her mother had married another wolf in the pack with whom she had conceived Dyson.

Even today Trick could see Rana's eyes soulless, mourning for her dead mate, but the female wolf shifter was good at masking her emotions.

The sibling made their way to the bar and plopped down on the stool, laughing.

"Hey Trick."

"Dyson, Willow."

The dal had began to get crowded as the night proceeded. The sunshine gang were enjoying themselves at a corner with Dyson, Willow and Tamsin playing pool and Bo, Kenzi and Hale at the bar.

"Wow."

They heard Willow breath out, who was staring open jawed at someone at the entrance. Everyone turned to notice Lauren, who was oblivious of the attention.

"Who is that beauty?"

Willow asked wide eyed. They heard a growl from behind. The succubus had stood and was flowing with blue eyes.

"Oh My god! It's like she switches personality every two seconds these days."

Kenzi groaned from behind.

Lauren hurried leaned over tge bar and whispered to Trick.

"Hey Trick, can I talk to you in private?"

The blood sage nodded, and led them to the back, in his lair. Lauren proceeded to remove her tab from her messenger bag along with a few files. The blonde opened a window that showed a microscopic image.

"See this?"

She pointed at small yellow substances that were attached to bigger pink ones.

"This is an inhibitor that was found in my blood work that day. It was stopping my cells from stopping the poison multiplication."

Lauren swiped the screen, switching to another image that looked of a blood work.

"This is Bo's blood work. And this substance over here, it acts like a catalyst. Its triggering her succubus instints so fast that Bo doesn't even realise until it's already over."

Laauren swiped again, but this time the image had green gooy like substance in the blood work.

"This is Kenzi's blood brain matter."

Trick looked at her wide eyed.

"How did she let you?"

"She didn't actually. I knocked her out and then healed her skin to remove all traces."

Lauren continued to explain.

"Her blood work was clean, but I knew something was wrong, and to prove my suspicions, i had to do it. Anyway, see this, its blocking Kenzi's emotion centre. Now she literally cannot feel any emotion. No love, fear, anger, only irritation, which I'm guessing is kept for a particular reason."

Lauren make a pinching motion on the tab screen making all three images appear at once.

"And all these three substances are made of the compound. It's engineered in a very intelligent way, Trick. Our attacker, who ever they are, are a real dangerous."

Meanwhile, at the bar, Bo had calmed down after slap on the back from the valkyrie. Wgen Lauren and Trick reemerged from the lair, they headed staright for the gang. Willow leaned over the bar flirtingly smiled at the blonde doctor.

"Hey there."

Lauren who was always oblivious to people's attention until it became too obvious, gave her a warm smile.

"Hey."

She side looked at Trick, wandering if they could have this conversation infront of the stranger. Trick nodded, and that meant he trust her.

"Lauren this is Willow, Dyson's half sister. Willow this is Lewis."

The brunette shifrer gave a charming smile as they shook hands. Lauren noticed the succubus' nostril flare and eyes flash as she gripped the bottle in her hand, which shattered at the force.

"Okay, moving on from the awkwardness."

Hale pipped up to the relief of everyone. Bo had shifted toward lauren, draping her arm around the doctor's waist, sometime during Trick's explanation of Lauren's discovery. The succubus inhaled the doctor's scent and her arm tightened around Lauren's waist.

"You slept with Evony."

She whispered in the doctor's ears. Lauren hated it that she couldn't find it in herself to push the succubus away. Wasn't she working on getting over her.

"That's non of your business, Bo."

Finally finding the shreds of strength, she moved away to the bar, where Dyson was embarrassingly admitting his power loss.

"No, it's okay Dyson, you don't need to come at the lab. I had noticed your... predicament and took some of your blood samples today morning when I patched you up. It's in the lab, my assistant is seperating it as we speak."

Willow snickered at her brother's ego being squashed. Everyone knew he hated being tested.

Later, Bo had offered to drop Lauren home, even after many attempts at refusal, Lauren found herself being pushed against her apartment door as Bo sucked at her neck and hands roamed her body.

Bo was trying to reach her hands every where at once. She was replacing her touch, her scent with Evony. Eradicating the leader's mark from her lover's body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, and amidst lusted haze, Bo realise this is how Lauren felt when she was with Dyson, and must have hearted more since they were together and Bo had feeling for the wolf. She began to get rougher, angry at herself for being having caused the woman that kind of pain.

The second time tonight, Lauren cursed herself for being so weak, but this time she didn't pull away, instead gave in to the touch of the woman she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know many of you are irritated with the fact that I made Lauren fall back into Bo after a step foward, but truth is no one gets strong over night, especially not someone who loves the way Lauren loves Bo. Its a process where people relapse during detox.

But if you guys have specific requests for what happens I'll try best to fit it.

And there are a few mistakes I have made in the previous chapters, I realise that now. I'm sorry I didn't proof read before publish as its written in the clause, but now I don't know how to edit it. I'm still trying to figure out my way around this site.

Thanks for the review everyone.

"Hey doctor."

Willow strode her way to the woman who was busy peering through the microscope. When Lauren looked up she noticed the shifter with a red file in her hand. Willow's brows shot up when she noticed the large bruise under the lapels of Lauren jacket. The doctor had forgone her lab coat, opting for the jacket instead since it hid the hickey. Lauren's blood still carried the compound, so she couldn't heal the mark Bo left last night, and it wasn't the only one.

Lauren blushed under the wolf's scrutinity and pulled at the leather trying to hide it. She cleared her throat and motioned for the file, which Willow readily gave.

"How did you get permission to get in anyway?"

Willow shrugged and began to fidget with some apparatus. Lauren wanted to admonish, but thought better of it. Willow seemed like a woman who did what she wanted to. Lauren kept glancing over the file, at first to make sure the wolf didn't break anything, but then slowly she started to realise how stunning the other woman was.

Willow had tan skin, and dark long hair that curled at her shoulders. Pink full lips and high cheek bones. Her nose was straight and eyes green like the ever green forest. The wold noticed this and added a sway in her hips as she moved around the lab.

When she reached the doctor, Willow sat herself on the examination table.

"So Lauren, since I'm new around here, I was wondering if you mind showing me around some time?"

Lauren opened her mouth to object, but something stopped her. For the first time since she met the woman last night, there was no smug smirk, or a cocky expression on her face, instead Willow looked shy, and that surprised Lauren.

"Yeah sure."

Willow beamed before catching herself. Goofy smiles were not cool.

"Good, how about tonight?"

Lauren bit her lip. Was this right? Was it too early? She didn't want to end up hurting the girl if things progressed and she was till hung up over the succubus.

"Yeah. Dress casual."

But then again, Willow may be the way to get over Bo.

Dyson had the succubus pinned against the bed. His lips moving with hers. The heat in the bedroom had built up, but Dyson could feel his mate wasn't there with him. The wolf pressed insistant kisses on her neck trying to get her attention. Bo moaned, and clutched his shoulder tighter. When Dyson bit a particularly sensitive spot, she called out the name of her lover.

"Lauren."

The blonde froze, and pulled back. He watched the brunette's face contort in irritation and opened her eyes.

"What?"

She asked when he just stared at her. Dyson shook his head and moved away to sit at the edge of the bed. Bo sighed and straightened her clothes before joining him. The wolf took her hands in his.

"Bo, maybe it's time we should take the next step now."

When Bo said nothing he continued. She could read the desperation in his voice, and it pained her to see she was the cause of it.

"Be mine, Bo. I want us to label our relationship. I want you to be my girlfriend, and not just sleep with each other."

Bo shook her head. She just couldn't bring herself to give him that. The succubus hadn't broken up with Lauren to get together with Dyson. She was just confused. Bo loved Lauren, she wanted her, but she wanted to discover what she had with Dyson.

The brunette saw Dyson's lips move, she knew he was pleading about something, but she just couldn't bring herself to listen, because right there in that moment where she was sitting next to the wolf, Bo realised she loved Lauren and she couldn't live without her. There were no ifs, or buts, or Dyson to the statement.

"Excuse me."

She told the wolf, before she got up and ran out of the shack. Bo ran, she so fast. She ran for love, she ran for life, she ran for Lauren. Skidding to a stop at the blonde's apartment door, Bo straightened and knocked with shaky hands. After several minutes of more knocking when no one opened the door, Bo realised Lauren wasn't home. She checked her watch. It was nine. Lauren was working late again.

Bo sat down in the hallway waiting for the doctor. After a while when the succubus was beginning to doze off, she heard sound of laughter coming from down the hallway, one of which she distinctively identified as Lauren's.

Bo hid herself around the corner and watched the two women come around the corner, giggling and making out as they stumbled, one of which was Lauren and the other Willow.

Her heart broke at the sight. She hadn't considered, that she may have been late. Bo felt something travel through her body before she blacked out.

Lauren was backed up against her door as she struggled to open it. Their date had gone smoothly. Willow was a charmer, but Lauren couldn't help but wish Bo would have paid her such attention where Lauren was the sole focus and no one else.

The next morning, in the wee hours, Bo groaned and woke up. Her head and back hurt like hell. The brunette realised she was on the hallway floor of Lauren's building. Last night came back to her and all she wanted to do was knock down the door and kick Willow out before claiming the doctor as hers, but Bo wouldn't do that. She learned from the past that she had to win Lauren over.

Determined the succubus got up. She groaned at the soreness in her neck and limped back home. There was alot left to do, but first she needed a hot bath.

When the brunette reached home, the wolf was no where to be seen. She was thankful for that since she had no energy left for that conversation. When Bo got into the shower and the hot water collided her naked skin, the reality of the situation dawned on her and she fell to her knees sobbing.

The prospect of loosing Lauren was terrifying. All the determination she felt before had slipped away replaced by hopelessness. Bo hugged her knees and burried her face between them.

That is the way Kenzi found her. A few weeks ago, she would've got a towel and helped the succubus out. Her heart would have broken for her best friend, but now all she could do was just stare at the mess of a woman in their bath tub and walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel like a slut."

Graciela looked up from the magazine that she was reading and quirked an eyebrow. Patrick just chuckled and pulled Lauren closer.

"Snuggling with me doesn't make you a slut, Lauren."

The doctor palyfully slapped his arm as his chest vibrated from his laugh.

"I've managed to sleep with three people in two days."

Graciela placed her magazine down and leaned foward with her elbows pressed on her knees.

"Three? What did you have a foursome with Willow?"

Lauren groaned and buried her face into the ogre's chest. She never talked about her sex life with the friends, but this thought had been bothering her alot. The fact she had had sex with Evony as a trade made her feel like cheap, but it was worth it. She had saved the human slave. Before Lauren could answer, her phone began blaring. She checked the collar ID. It was Willow. The doctor gave an involuntary smile, excusing herself to the balcony.

"Hey babe."

"Babe?"

"What too cliche?"

"No, no. It's perfect."

The sound of Willow's laughter came from the other side. One thing Lauren enjoyed about the wolf shifter was that Willow said what she had in mind. You knew were you stood with her, and what she expected of you.

"There's bingo night at the dal tonight, I was hoping if you and your friends would like to accompany me."

This time it was Lauren's chance to laugh.

"Didn't peg you as a bingo type."

Willow shrugged which was unseen by the doctor.

"Yeah well, what a girl does to see her woman."

"You know you don't have to invite to bingo to see me. We can meet up."

"Nah! I wanna meet your friends, and then show you off. Having the most super sexy girlfriend is gonna build my rep."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Good 'cause I intend to get everywhere."

The sexual innuendo wasn't lost on the smart doctor.

"What time?"

"I'll meet you there at half past nine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later the three friends had dressed up accordingly and arrived to a rowdy dal. Almost every fae and human had dressed up in a cow boy/girl costume with large glasses of spilling brew in their hands. Graciela snorted when she spotted a man with a hay stick between his lips.

"Did someone forget to inform me of the theme?"

Lauren accusingly looked at her two friends who had coincidentally worn cowboy suits. Graciela threw her hands up in defence while Patrick just shrugged. An arm snaked around the blonde's waist, and a warm body was pressed to her back.

"It's just the side effect of the new installation."

Willow answered as she rested her chin on the apollo's shoulder. Lauren noticed the crowd around the bull, it looked like a scene from a southern movie.

Shaking her head, she was led by an excited Willow to a booth, with her friends trudging along. Once the group had settled down, Willow had immediately started a conversation that flowed around smoothly. After a few drinks with an easy going atmosphere around them, Graciela leaned closer to Lauren whispering in her ear.

"I like this one, she's better than her mutt smelling brother."

Lauren chuckled and whispered back.

"She's a wolf shifter with super hearing senses, no need to whisper."

Graciela glanced at the said shifter who turned and gave her reassuring wink. Just then a loud commotion came from the bar. When the group turned they saw a furious Bo trying to get free of the clutches a desperate Dyson had on her.

Lauren frowned. She knew she shouldn't get in between, but the way the wolf had a grip on the succubus looked painfull. Bo pushed at his shoulder vainly, as he continued to hold her, pleading. Lauren got up, but was held back by Graciela, who shook her head.

Lauren took her hand back, and resumed her way to the quarreling duo. She could hear their muffled conversation that began to clear gradually as she approached.

"Dyson let me go."

"Bo, we're mated, we can fix this Bo."

"No, Dyson. I may be your mate, but you're not mine. I love, Lauren."

The apollo's steps stopped a few feet away at that, before she continued when noticing the wince Bo gave at the shifter tight grip.

"Dyson, you're hurting her. It would be better if you let her go."

"No! It would be better if you'd go away. She loved me but you came in the way."

Lauren circled her grip around the shifter's wrist, putting enough pressure to cause the wolf pain, but not cause any damage. Dyson gritted his teeth, trying to hide his despair. An apollo was one of the creatures blessed by a God themselves, and dwelling with them would be suicide, and Dyson knew that.

She pulled his hand away from Bo releasing the succubus of the torment, and leaned in to whisper.

"If you want to recount the past, let's talk about the fact you were to foolish to think instead of coming into the words of a norn, because that was what cost you your love."

She pushed his hand and stepped back.

"Now let's not get physical, and you two can settle down and talk like mature adults later when you've calmed down."

With that Lauren took Bo and exited the establishment. It was times like these that Lauren was gratefull for changing herself into fae.

The apollo pushed Bo down on a concrete ledge and raised leather sleeves.

"Thank you."

Bo gratified. She was happy at the reaction Lauren showed, which meant she still cared. The succubus watched as Lauren removed a syringe from her jacket pocket and plunged it into her vein.

"What was that?"

"Conter effect of the strange compound that was found in our blood."

"Do you normally roam around with antidotes in your pocket?"

Bo jocked trying to coerce that chickle or even smile Lauren had whenever she was being goofy, but non came. Lauren just sighed before answering.

"I brought to give it to Trick later, so he could inject the three of you."

Bo looked on miserably as Lauren didn't even meet her eyes. The fact that Lauren was doing her effort to avoid the succubus, hurt.

"You slept with whats-her-name."

The blonde shook her head at Bo's childish behaviour.

"Her name's Willow and again that's non of your business."

Bo took Lauren's wrist and pulled her into her.

"I love you, and that makes it my business."

She whispered before kissing the blonde desperately. At first Lauren gave in to the familiar touch, before she pushed at her shoulders and stepped away.

"No Bo."

Lauren choked, swallowing the lump in her throat. She thought she was done crying, but that was not true, because in this moment Lauren could stop her eyes from welling.

"You don't et to do that."

The doctor glared at the succubus.

"I'm done. I'm done hurting, Bo."

She ran her hands through her hair, breathinb in deeply. Bo moved closer, desperation evident in her eyes. The succubus realised this is how Dyson felt a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I know I hurt, I was foolish. I was confused, but now I know. I love you, Lauren only you."

Lauren shook her head stepping away.

"And what about when you get confused again. I can't take that kind of pain and survive the next time. I can't be with someone whose unreliable with my heart."

Both of them had tears streaming down their face. It was a heart breaking moment.

"I promise Lauren, I will never hurt you again."

"It's too late now, Bo."

Lauren turned away and ran towards her car all the while she could hear the succubus calling out to her, running after her, but the apollo was faster. It had become too much, Lauren couldn't hold back the sobs anymore as she slid down her car door. She so desperately wanted to give in, but these past few months she had learned to respect herself. Something she had lost in the servitude of the fae. It was Patrick and Graciela who had pushed her to do so. They stood by her and taught her to value herself the way they did, and how thankful was she for them.

A few minutes later when her sobs had subsided to whimpers and hiccups, Lauren felt a presence of someone lingering behind her car. She unsteadily got up and braced herself against the car. Lauren felt dizzy and weak, realising she was spiked with something. Recounting her steps she realised it must have been the single drink she had had at the dal, but her healing abilities were back and that was not enough to bring down an apollo.

The blonde realised her attack was not aware of that, glad she had an advantage over them. She staggered her way to the presence she felt, each step becoming more firm than the previous one. Lauren had regained her footing, whatever was in her drunk had metabolized.

The first thing she noticed were blazing purple eyes and feral fangs exposed from lips to tiny to hide them. The man was large and well built. He growled before jumping to attack. Lauren side stepped from his attack and posed a fighting stance.

The next moments were a blur a blows and kicks were attacked and Lauren soon realised he was no ordinary fae. She landed a hard blow across his jaw. The purple eyed fae staggered back. He clutched his jaw before pushing it back to place.

The man sneered before turning back and ran away. At first the blonde was confused, he wasn't loosing the fight, then she heard the calling voices of her friends. Lauren fell to her knees exhaustion taking over. She had blood stain from already healed wound. All the wanted to do was take a shower and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey."

Lauren's voice was timid as she crept up from behind her girlfriend. Willow turned and gave the blonde a strained smile before setting down the files in her hand. She took Lauren's hands pulled the woman into her, the scent of the apollo comforting her. When she had seen Patrick carry her passed out girlfriend into the dal, she had almost had a panic attack then. Willow was aware of the danger Lauren had looming over her head.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, and snuggled further into the embrace.

"I'm better."

She pulled back, placing her hands on the wolf's shoulder. Willow found it cute the way Lauren bit her lip. The wolf was struggling with these overwhelming emotions she was experiencing so early into their relationship.

"Aren't you mad?"

Willow scrunched her face in confusion, letting Lauren smooth her brow with a colloused thumb.

"Mad, why?"

"You know, for yesterday at the bar, his your brother, and she's my ex."

Willow pulled Lauren closer to her, arms around her waist.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand. It doesn't mean that you broke up with her, you don't care about her anymore, and anyway my brother was being an ass, you going all hero saving a damsel in distress, made me proud."

She smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's head.

"And you looked sexy, going all hulk."

Lauren chuckled before responding to the kiss her girlfriend had divulged her in. Their lips moved together against each other. A moan slipped from the apollo's throat when Willow slipped her hand under her shirt. The wolf stroked creamy skin of Lauren's stomach. When oxygen had become necessary, the two pulled back resting their foreheads against each other.

"You're so good to me."

Lauren whispered against Willow's cheek. Her harsh breath hitting the heated skin. Lauren cupped the wolves neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Tongue's duelling with each other, the two began to rid each other of their garments. They stumbled their way through the wolf's home, tracking the bedroom. When Willow got frustrated at their lack of coordination, she pushed the blonde against the nearest wall which was near the dinner table. Sliding her hand down a creamy thigh she lifted it up hooking around her waist.

The blonde braced herself against the table, her palm flat on it as the wolf pushed into her hard and fast, then soft and slow only to resume the former technique. They were at it all night long, taking each other on every surface they could access.

"Willow!"

Lauren screamed, her toes curling and hands clutching the sheets at her sides. The orgasm spased through her body in ripples. Willow fell on top of her and rolled to fit beside the blonde. Exhaustion had taken over and left the two falling asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later had found Lauren awake propped on her side. She gazed at the shifter who laid asleep rumpled in satin sheets. The room had an orange hew of the rising sun, making it look beautiful. Willow was an amazing creature, radiating with confidence and maturity. Lauren sighed. She couldn't help but wish Willow would have acted out at the fact she showed emotion for her ex. She wished Willow wasn't understanding. Lauren realised she was trying to potray Bo's attributes in her girlfriend. She sighed tiredly and willed the thoughts of the succubus away from her head. Which wasn't difficult with her hot and very nacked girlfriend in bed with her. The blonde grinned to herself. Willow was amazing in bed.

The apollo began to nibble on the shifter ear, rousing her from sleep for a second marathon.

The dal was unusually empty as Bo strutted in and plopped herself on one of the bar stools. She was sporting large shades that almost hid her face and a killer headache. After making sure the blonde was alright and tended to last night, Bo had drowned herself in alcohol. Credit to the Aphrodite descendants, she consumed alcohol strong enough to get her drunk.

"Hello Bo."

She groaned in reply laying her head down on the bar top. Bo heard the door open and close, a familiar scent wafting into the bar. She turned around and met the apollo's eyes.

Lauren walked to the duo giving the succubus a strained smile. She shifted her messenger bag and leaned foward.

"Hey Trick. Can I talk to you in your lair, please?"

The blood sage nodded before motioning to follow.

"Wait!"

Bo cried out.

"If this is about the attack, I wanna come with."

A while later the three had settled down on seperate couches. Trick noticed the atmosphere between his grand daughter and the apollo was tense.

"The fae who attacked me yesterday, he was a hybrid. Elemental and vampire."

Trick frowned. There were no such cases. It was a scientific fact that when two different fae species mated, the offspring will be born of the dominant fae type.

"He was earth bound, that's why I was matched in our fight."

"What does that mean?"

Asked Bo, whose head was still ragging with a hangover and a hunger for the apollo.

"Elementals usually possess the power of their elements. Since my attacker was earth bound, he was as heavy as the earth, and it is impossible to lift him off his feet, but I am an apollo, my strength comes directly from the God Apollo who was known for his power. So lifting an earth bound is no big for me, but they are a tough fight, because each blow is like a blow from the earth."

Trick nodded along, this was familiar to him.

"But what I don't understand is how do we have a hybrid on our hands?"

Trick nodded in agreement before talking for the first time, since they came down.

"This makes him more dangerous. Earth bounds are slow due to their weight, but this one will have the agility of a vampire."

Bo took the blonde's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll protect you. I won't let him near you again."

Lauren smiled at tge setermination of the succubus and squeezed back.

"I know you will."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is short chapter, just intended for a particular scene between Bo and Lauren.

"Lauren!"

Bo called after the blonde who had packed and exited the dal. The apollo turned around to find the succubus jogging towards her. She clutched her strap tighter, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. The succubus stopped infront of the blonde.

"Lauren, I wanted to apologise."

The look of confusion on the apollo's face made the succubus' knees quiver weak. She had missed it so dearly.

"I wanted to apologise for every wrong I have done to you, and I know they're many."

She stepped foward, taking the blond's hands into hers and kissing each knuckle. When the blonde shook her, and tried to pull back, the succubus cut her off.

"This is not me trying to win you back, Lauren. This is me honestly and sincerly apologising, I need you to hear me out. Please?"

The succubus begged. After a few minutes of silence the doctor finally relented and gave a small nod.

"I am sorry for hurting you."

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. What this woman could do to her.

"But I'm not giving up on you. I'm letting you go now, because I know one day you'll return to me."

Bo wiped her own tears and cupped the blonde's cheek brushing her thumb under the doctors eyes.

"I know this because they say let her go because if its true love, she'll return to you."

Lauren held onto the brunettes wrist, trying to rein in her emotions.

"And you Lauren, have loved me truly, with all of you, even when I didn't appreciate."

She kissed the blonde's forehead, who by now had given up on control and let the tears slip her cheeks heavily.

"One day you'll return to me, till then I'll work on myself, so when you do come to me, I'll be worthy of you, but just know that I'll always love you."

Lauren gave the succubus a teary smile. Bo's heart flipped at the head tilt.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that."

"That I love you? I always did."

Lauren shook her head.

"No. You acknowledging my love for you."

Bo tucked a strand of blonde behind the doctor's ear.

"Yeah, I was fool. I wish I'd never let you go, cause it's painfull without you. It's painfull to watch you in some else's arms. Someone who treats you like I should have."

Lauren rested her forehead on the brunette's, taking in the scent.

"Bo, I will always love you too."

She gave the succubus a last kiss. It was heartbreaking. Just lips resting between lips as tears poured down their faces. It was goodbye. For now. A promise. For a future.

Hours later Bo slid into her bed with a heart less heavier, and pain less deeper. All she had to do now was learn to love fully and completely, and most important, selflessly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Remove your jacket and roll up your sleeves, please."

Since Dyson was light, he couldn't enter the dark compound, so they were doing this at the dal. Lauren flicked her finger on the plunger making the air bubbles migrate to the top. She tied the drip pipe above his elbow for the veins to pop visible. Before when she was a human Lauren had to exert much strength to tighten around a fae's arm since their veins didn't shoot easily. When the first time she tied around a fae's arm after turning herself, Lauren cut the pipe through the ogre's skin. The apollo had forgotten her new strength, working on mechanized actions. She profusely apologized and used her apollon powers to heal the deep wound. The ogre just smiled at her genuine apology and that was how Lauren met Patrick.

Dyson was seated on one of the bar stools of the closed dal. His exposed arm over the bartop, waiting to be injected. The compound in his blood had inhibit his abilities to shift and his wolf howled, longing to for a feed. The doctor rubbed a vein and position the needle over it. After piercing the syringe into the vein and unloading its contents, Lauren dabbed the hole only to see it heal instantly. The antidote had taken effect.

Dyson stretched his neck feeling his power rise back to the surface.

"Thank you."

He murmured before quickly slipping out. The apollo packed her medical kit, and headed out after thanking the blood sage. She turned the ignition of car, and pulled out the parking lot. The blonde strummed her fingers on the steering wheel along with the song tuned on the radio. At a red light Lauren hummed while waiting on the green signal. The apollo was happy. Her new girlfriend had been showing up at her lab half past six in the evening with a box of Chinese or pizza and bad beer. Apparently she and Evony went way back, so access to the fae compound was easy. Willow knew Lauren's carelessness with her own health so she would drop by and lure the blonde away from her microscope. The standard time was at five, but Willow respected Lauren's passion, so she always have her enough time to endulge but not more, or else the blonde would go on to eleven at night, since her fae genes didn't tire her easily.

Later, after dinner they would sit and talk for hours. Willow would tell her all about her day and listened to Lauren talk about hers. Willow listened. She listened to every word like she wanted to listen not like she had to. They'd retreat to bed, sometimes making love, sometimes ravaging each other like animals, and sometimes they'd simple snuggle into the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Willow was understanding, and considered Lauren before making decisions that would directly affect the blonde, and sometimes Lauren would feel guilty because she could see Willow was beginning to fall for her, and so was Lauren, but the blonde knew she was still in love with Bo.

Bo. Bo had been growing these past few months, it was slow but it was a start. They had remained friends and Lauren could see the pain in the succubus' eyes when she was with the wolf. She didn't want that. She didn't want to ever hurt Bo, but she was with Willow now, and Lauren wanted to make them work.

Lauren smiled remembering her morning. She had woken up to a warm bed with the shifter snuggling into her. Willow had hers possessively firm around Lauren.

A loud sound brought her out of her day dream before Lauren felt herself fly out of her car through her rolled up window, smashing it. For a second she couldn't hear anything, but a ringing in her ear as she stood up, and then suddenly every sound came back to her loud and intense as she covered her ears. Her car's side had been mauled into a crumpled form, where a SUV had collided. Lauren had felt ger bruises heal instantly when she was still mid air, but a shard of broken glass was embedded into her side. Her skin had healed around the foreign object.

The apollo already knew what was going on. She kept a watch on the SUV where she could feel his presence. Lauren had let her guard down for a few and it cost her. The blonde grabbed the the shard and pulled it out. Her eyes stung with tears as she bit down on her lip. Healing supernaturaly instant didnt mean that it didn't hurt momentarily.

The car door to the SUV flew, disattached from its hinges. The large man exited the vehicle. His fce feral and scornfull.

"What are your intentions?"

Th blonde asked. She wanted to know why the evolved fae was hell bent on killing her. The way he was so determined didn't seem like her other haters. They had looked disgusted, while this one looked hatefull.

"You are a selfish being that needs to be put down."

She heard him say as he advanced on her. This time Lauren was ready. He swung a fist at her that she caught and twisted his arm.

"And what have I done in particular to provoke such reaction from you?"

The man snatched his hand and kicked her knee. With a snap Lauren went down, and rolled away from the descending boot. The apollo jumped up and charged at the fae. Her knee bent she swung the other leg throwing him six feet in the air. The fae collided with a wall.

Growling he got up and removed a dagger from his sock. The elemental swiped at her as she ducked all of them but one, which had sliced her forearm. With a shove she jnocked the weapon from his grip and punched him under the chin. Being a vampire his weaknesses lied in his jaw area where the fangs and venom were, and Lauren was aiming at that particularly hard.

The purple eyed fae staggered, while she kept throwing punches putting him down. When she had her boot clad feet on his chin, Lauren pressed down harder, an inaudible threat to crush it.

"Tell me."

She panted. The fae knew he was caught in a weak position.

"Remember Taft. Remember the mistakes you made there."

With that he stabbed his dagger, that he had picked up, into her thigh and pushed off. The fae raised his hand and seperated a large cleavage of the earth from under Lauren. When the apollo had dropped in, the elemental closed the earth above her, sealing the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren groaned. Her head pounding. It felt like pulses of pain were passing through unfiltered. Her eyes were too heavy to open as she struggled to get hold of conscious. The blonde found her hands were bound when she tried raising one to massage her temples. Legs were bound to after some struggle she realised her waist and neck weren't forgotten. Finally gaining the ability to allow her vision, she blinked furiously. The world was a dark blur, until it fuzzily came to focus. She was in a dark room, with a single lamp hanging over head like an interrogation room. Lauren squinted trying to assess the place, but nothing was visible from two feet away. In was pitch dark. The ceiling was low. Lauren whistled, and waited for the bounce. According to its return and magnitude, the room was sixteen by twelve and definitely underground. It made sense, this was where his power were at their fullest.

The doctor's head fell back onto the surface below. The bang made her realise she was on a cheap hospital bed that were usually found in local charity hospitals. Lauren pulled at restrains knowing it wouldn't be that easy that she could just break through, and she was right. Black symbols that were made by dissolved charcoal were drawn on the cuffs. A spell was holding her, and a strong one at that. He must be having connections to a shaman.

Panic hadn't yet settled, and she needed to take advantage of that and think quick before her mind was clouded. Before she could do anything, the sound of a door squeaking open filled the room. A figure soon approached under the only light in the room. It was the elemental/vampire. His fang were drawn back into the gums, but were still glowing purple as ever.

"Doctor Lewis ."

His voice rumbled from his chest. Surprisingly, the fae sounded poised, devoid of any malice that he held before.

"Arthur."

Her voice sounded similar to his. Calm. She felt that way too, and she couldn't figure why.

"So you remember now? Good. It will make things easier, for me atleast."

Lauren twirled her hand around the cuffs, trying to figure an esape plan. Maybe she needed that panic now, it would kick in her instincts.

Arthur rolled a cart from somewhere in the dark space and stationed at her side. He pulled of the white sheet covering, and revealed underneath a surgical tray lined with various surgical tools.

"Arthur, you know clearly well it wasn't my fault. I didn't know Taft intended to use that on you and your family, I thought it was for humans."

Arthur just went on preparing the tools, ignoring her. The blonde looked around trying to extend her vision over the darkness. She settled her gaze from where she had the door open and let her eyes get used to the lighting. The door came to focus and to her lately bad luck, it was bolted. That would take too much time to unlock and he would catch up. There was only one way. The offensive technique.

"I thought the serum killed you all, how are you alive?"

She asked engaging him to distract him off her ministrations. Lauren continued to rub on the scribbles, attempting to break the spell.

"I saw them die. I watched as in each and every one of them writhed in pain. My wife, my children. I watched the light leave their eyes. I was in pain for sixty four hours, but somehow I survived. Don't know how, but I'm not gonna question. I've got a second chance, and I'm gonna use it to extract my revenge, and when I'm all done with you, I'll lay to rest with my family."

Arthur brought up a scalpel coat in some gooey liquid. The base glinted in the light of the hanging lamp.

"Now I dunno any science torture serums, but I sure know how to torture."

Arthur was about to bring down the object to her skin when she stopped him.

"Arthur, before anything happens, I need you to that I'm sorry about yoyr family."

The sadness in his face twisted the knife of guilt in her chest. He nodded

"Yeah, me too."

He whispered, before slicing the skin on her arm. Lauren screamed in pain. Acidic smoke rose from her wound as it burnt through the wound. Almost immediately all that dissipated as the wound healed close.

"The plus about your healing, I get to do this over and over, and I'll still have space to continue, and you'll be awake for it all."

Arthur raised her blouse, exposing her abdomen. He raised the scalpel and jammed in through. Lauren screamed, her back arched in pain. This time the fae elemental left the tool inside her. It was a continuos pain as the acid burnt through. Her skin healed only to be burnt by the acid again. It was a continuos cycle.

Arthur jammed another tool in her thigh through the hole in her trouser from where he had stabbed her on the street. He repeated this in various part of her body.

Whenever the smoke would begin to squander away, Arthur would remove the scalpel and dip it into the acid, only to plunge it back in her. He would choose a different site, which was not accustomed to the pain.

The apollo whimpered, head falling back onto the thin matress. She had to seperate her mind from her body.

Think of beautiful things.

When Lauren closed her eyes, she let herself get lost. She saw her nine year old self with a chemistry set in her backyard performing experiments on the soil with her mother. Lauren smiled painfully when she remembered the smile her mother carried. The laugh that Lauren yearned to hear again even in her early thirties. Clara Lewis had flawless golden hair that shown in the sun making a halo on her head and a husky amber that Lauren last saw at the age of thirteen when she lost her mother to cancer on a hospital bed.

She saw Nadia. The brunette with the most beautiful smile. She saw Nadia laugh and click away photos. She saw Nadia holding her hand under the table when they first had dinner with Nadia's parents. She saw the brunette smile lovingly at her with admiration. She saw the woman close her eyes in congo for the last time in a long time. She saw Nadia wake up confused, eyes searching for her, only for them to close with a dagger through her chest.

She saw Bo. Full of fight but lost. She saw her trace her finger dowb the succubus' spine the first day they met. She saw Bo's flirty smirk. She saw the determined look the brunette had when she fought for her freedom. She saw the soft smile Bo had when gazed at her. She saw the shy blush, when she was being all mushy. She saw Bo's drift from her. She saw her drift to Dyson. She saw herself loose Bo.

The blonde had lost everyone she loved.

She saw Willow's genuine smile. She saw the wolf laugh at Lauren's silly antics. She saw her Willow fall for her. She saw herself fall for the wolf.

The woman smiled. She recalled all their moments together. They'd be sitting on the couch watching some trashy movie or a documentary. Lauren would concentrate on the TV and Willow would just stare at the doctor. She would trace her firm jawline with her eyes, her muscular arm, her silky hair, slender neck. The wolf's gaze would be so intense Lauren would feel it.

Willow would finally relent after restrainig for a while and give in to the urge of leaning in and kiss her neck. She'd lick and suck and pull the blonde away from whatever was playing on the TV. They'd retire to the room and spend the night keeping each other awake.

Lauren screamed when Arthur cut open a patch on her leg and pour a container of acid. It puddled in her wound burning and churning through layers of skin. The hiss sound made her cringe. She was thankful she couldn't see it. The upper layer of her skin cloated together leaving the acid inside her. Lauren whimpered. Her fae genes didn't let her fall into unconscious yet, they had higher threshold of pain.

"You'll beg for death, Lauren Lewis, but I'll not grant that until I slaughter that wolf infront of your eyes. You'll watch, like how I did, Doctor. You'll die like I did. From inside."


	14. Chapter 14

It was pure agony, and somewhere Lauren felt she deserved it, but Willow didn't. That's why the moment had found Lauren scratching her naily furiously across the markings. Rubbing did nothing to the painted symbols, so she opted for something sharper. Since the blonde was bound, the only thing in reach were her nails, one of which snapped half. The blonde fisted her hands, pricks of pain shooting through her throbbing finger.

Everything was contradicting science down here. The spell, her emotions and the fact that she couldn't adapt.

It was living nature that species adapted to their environment inorder to increase chances of survival, but Lauren wasn't adapted to the pain. Instead she became more acutely sensitive to it.

A loud bang sounded from her right as she briefly saw the door fly. Bo stood in its previously place now with glowing blue eyes. Behind her the there was a hallway lit in a dim golden hue.

When saw her lover on the bed bound and stabbed with blood everywhere, she couldn't contain the slip on a single tear roll down her face. Eyes alive but tired, Lauren laid there helpless. Though she couldn't protect the blonde's heart, but she had vowed her to protect her life, and she wasn't doing a good job.

Bo moved foward immediately. Her gut churned with anger and selflothe knowing her love had suffered so much. Bo pulled out the scalpels and knives from her body. She began to pull at the cuffs that wouldn't give away.

"You have to rub of the symbols."

Lauren croaked with a dry throat. Bo removed her dagger and began scrubbing it off when suddenly her movements became less frantic, more steady. Her face calmed from a state of rage to composition, which was saying something about the succubus. The only thing remained was the determination to get the doctor out safe and alive.

When both cuffs and shackles at her legs came undone, Lauren sat up and was immediately engulfed in an embrace that she greedily returned. Bo drank in the blonde's presence. She was alive and that was all thay mattered.

"Lauren, God! I was so worried."

The succubus sobbed into her shoulder. The apollo held tighter.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I promise "

She rubbed the brunette's back and held her tighter. When Bo pulled back, she pushed the blonde hair behind the doctor's ears and held her face.

"Lauren, listen to me. The exit is the fifth door on the right. I want you to get out and go get patched up."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

Bo swiped the hair strands away from her face and made her look at her. She wondered why they felt so calm in this urgent situation. It was unsettling.

"He's got Willow. I'll get her out don't worry."

When Lauren went to protest, the succubus cut her off.

"No listen to me. You have my word I'll bring her back, but I need you to reach safety. It will help me fight better without worrying over you. Okay?"

Lauren shook her head defiantly. Her girlfriend was in danger, and she wouldn't run away like a coward.

"No, Bo. You wouldn't have done that if I were captured, even if Dyson asked you to do so."

Bo gripped the blonde's shoulder and her eyes hardened. All the calming effect was wearing out in the room, and the two could feel their rage surfacing.

"I am not your Dyson, and she is definitely not your Lauren."

Lauren wanted to lash at the brunette push her away and run, but then she saw the succubus' jaw tremble slightly. If you weren't Lauren, you wouldn't have noticed. Her gaze sofetened when she realised the succubus was just trying to hold on to sanity by convincing herself of what she had said. Lauren knew the feeling, she had always felt it with her father, her brother, the fae, the Ash, and most of all with Bo. Sometimes she still felt it with Bo, and in her guess, as long as she was in love with Bo- which would be for eternity- she would keep feeling that way.

She cupped the brunette cheek and brought her forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Even so. You know can't I leave her captured or you to face him off alone. I can't Bo."

Bo nodded. Tears finally falling down her cheeks. Lauren kissed her forehead and slid down from the bed.

On the way out Lauren noticed the Ylang Ylang flower that was sprouting from between brick walls. That explained the calming effect. Shaman's usually used it to maintain a less hostile atmosphere at the Dark-Light unions. In olden times they were used to keep in the dungeons of war captives when tortured. It was to reduce the wrath of the pain inflictor so that he wouldn't quickly kill the prisoner in rage. They needed it to be slow.

Bo took Lauren's hand and navigated them through the hallway. When they reached a particular corridor, Bo turned to Lauren and raised a finger to her lips. Lauren nodded and they both moved closer to the door from where muffled voices where coming.

The succubus peaked in. She saw the wolf tied to a metal chair with metal chains. Infront of her paced the large fae, at whom wolf was glaring.

Lauren moved closer to get a better view herself.

Inside, Arthur glanced at the wolf and continued pacing. He had injected her with the compound weakening her fae powers, which didn't allow her to catch the scent of her girlfriend and the succubus behind the door.

"Don't worry, doggie. It will be over quickly, but just for this-"

He pointed at a large purple bruise on his jaw, that Willow had landed during her kidnapping.

"-I'll torture your love infront of your eyes before offing you."

Willow let out an amused laugh and shook her head.

"Like that makes a difference."

Arthur looked at her bemused. She sat smug on the chair and he wanted to smack it off.

"The only reason, I'm with that messed up woman, is because my brother's mate has been distracted by her. All I had to do was take her away till the succubus got into my big brother's arms, and then dump her and move."

Willow said nonchalantly.

"She wasn't even my type, anyways. Too much abandonment issues."

Arthur smirked. Unknowingly the wolf had given up another weapon he could use against the blonde. When she would know of this truth, the apollo would be devastated. Oblivious to him, the blonde behind the door heard everything, as her heart began to break. Again.

"I gotta say it's a good plan."

The wolf shrugged.

"Dyson came up with it."

Arthur nodded and laughed. He was so delighted for the oncoming storm for the doctor.

"Well, I'll give you the credits for your acting."

Willow groaned as she rolled her head.

"I know right? I should get an Oscar for that. All that lovey crap was making my stomach sick."

She sat up straight and looked at the man seriously.

"Look, I don't care what you do with her, but I don't wanna get tangled in this. This isn't my fight. Maybe we could come to an agreement."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

"Why don't you just fake my death or something and let me walk. I won't tell anyone. Hell, maybe with her away, I won't have to go through with all that drama shit, and my brother will be happier. It's a win-win."

Before Arthur could answer, the door behind them swung open and banged against the wall. The angry succubus stormed in and grabbed the man by his throat. She pulled chi quickly and roughly not even letting him raise a finger in protest. She was done listening to them talk like that about Lauren. She was angry with how they could hurt Lauren that way.

Willow glanced back at the door with panic when she noticed Lauren frozen in place with a pained expression.

Lauren had once again lost.

Arthur's eyes became dimmer, his struggling became less forcefull and a sickening smile spread his face. When the last ounce was out of him, the succubus dropped him to the ground like dead weight. She took a few large steps to the wolf and grabbed her in a choke hold.

"I am going to kill you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bo had the wolf's collar in her clutches as she dragged her from the beaten up Camaro into the dal. Inside, the entire clan, Trick, Graciela and Patrick were waiting. When Bo pushed Willow to the ground at Dyson's feet, everyone released a gasp in surprise. Rana scrambled to the floor taking her daughter in her arms as she sobbed in relief kissing all over the wolf's face.

"Thank you, succubus. Thank you so much."

She gratified. Bo shook her head. She was filled with so much anger it was difficult to speak.

"If you're thanking me for saving her then don't, I did it for Lauren."

At the doctor's name, Willow visibly flinched.

"But if you're thanking me for holding restraint to not kill her myself, then don't. 'Cause I did that for Lauren."

She looked up at Dyson who had sat silent, surprised of the ordeal. She gave him the most hatefull glare.

"Lauren needs me right now, but know this Dyson, you're not getting away with this."

With that she turned and exited the dal. Her Camaro was hazardly parked between two parking spots. Lauren sat quiet in the front sit. She hadn't spoken a word or even cried. Bo didn't know what to do, but she knew that she would be there for Lauren.

"Lauren!"

Graciela and Patrick came running from the dal. They were both releaved to see her safe.

"Get out of here."

Bo's head snapped towards Lauren. She was glad since those were the first words Lauren spoke, but they weren't what she expected.

"Get out of here."

Bo turned back to see the two fae approaching. She was torn.

"Now."

At that Bo pressed the gas pedal and sped off. Back at the parking lot, Graciela stood with a slacked jaw.

"Bitch."

She muttered in anger.

"She just took off with Lauren, what is wrong with that succubus?!"

The apollo shouted in anger. Patrick laid a hand on her shoulder. He had remembered Bo saying something about Lauren needing her, and tried to be more understanding.

"We should go over."

Graciela suggested. Patrick shook his head. He knew when Lauren needed them and now what was not it.

"No. We'll go tomorrow morning. Let her rest for tonight."

Graciela didn't like it, but she knew it was right. The apollo stomped back inside the establishment and headed straight for Willow.

"What happened Willow? What was Bo talking about?"

The wolf just shook her head. Graciela could see remorse all over her face. What had gone down there?

"Willow open your mouth, what happened to Lauren?"

From behind Dyson growled. The shifter didn't like the way the Apollo was talking to his sister.

"Oh shut it pup!"

She snapped at him before going back to Willow. Her mind was racing, she just wanted to know why her friend was in distress. Lauren had finally found happiness, but it seemed like fate didn't approve it. Before the Apollo could say anything her phone buzzed with a message. She stepped aside and pressed the read button.

**Hey. Sorry took off like that. Don't worry about Lauren. Meet you at dal tomorrow afternoon and explain everything.**

It was Bo. The fact that the succubus had apologized worried her more. Bo only played nice with her when Lauren needed them both, and Lauren only needed them both when she was either in danger or in distress. Willow was guessing the latter.

**Ok. Dal tomorrow, but you better take care of her.**

She sent back. Though the succubus had hurt Lauren in the past, Graciela knew Bo loved Lauren to no ends, and when it would come down to it, Graciela could count on her to protect her friend.

Patrick laid his large hand on her shoulder. The apollo saw his distress, he was worried too. She smiled at him, and showed the ogre the message.

"Well, atleast she's not alone."

He sighed. When would Lauren finally get to be happy. Everytime they thought she had found happiness something would blow up in their face, and this time they didn't even know what it was.

Meanwhile, back at Lauren's apartment the apollo had settled on the couch, while Bo was rummaging in the kitchen. Lauren had been under for thirty hours. She may had replenished her life with super chi regeneration, but the woman's stomach still needed nutrients. Bo began to make vegetable sandwitch. It was Lauren's favourite. She had made Lauren teach her how to make it since this was one dish she was sure not to mess up. Bo usually made it for Lauren, and the smile that she received would make her flutter and giddy with warmth. Bo shook her head. She was a fool indeed. She was in love with Lauren, she doesn't understand why she was confused in the first place. The succubus blamed herself. If she hadn't hurt Lauren in the first place, the apollo wouldn't be here. Lauren would never have gone through so much hurt.

"It's because of you."

Lauren's voice from the doorframe startled her making her drop the cutlery. The apollo was standing there eyes filled with hurt, unlike before that had seemed empty.

"What?"

Though she was glad to see Lauren showing emotion, she didn't understand the blonde. Lauren stepped inside slowing making her way to the succubus.

"It's always been you, Bo. I have loved you so much and you were always the reason I was hurt."

Bo stepped back. Lauren's voice was getting firmer with each word.

"You pushed me out of your bed without a chance to explain and prounced around Dyson. You degraded me in my own eyes when we were together. I lost my self respect. You judged me for being with the dark when I loved you regardless of everything Bo. Of the itinerary of corpses that followed your trail, of the need to sleep with others when you were with me, of your wandering eyes, of your lies, of your inability to love me the way I love you."

Lauren's voice had become a whispered defeat at the end. Bo shook her head. Tears were trailing down her eyes. She braced her herself with her arms on the counter behind her. The succubus wanted to shout out that she loved her so much, but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

"And God! Bo have I loved you, like you were the only thing that existed, but you know where that ended me up?"

By now tears were freely flowing down both womens' cheeks. Lauren turned and pointed at a spot on the living room floor.

"It ended me up over there, curled up crying for a woman who threw me away like I was trash."

Bo shook her head again. She closed her eyes tight and bowed her head. The pain Lauren was exhibiting right now, was like never before. So raw. This is was she wanted. Lauren to come undone before her, but she hadn't realised she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"And now, when I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere of ridding myself that dependency-"

Lauren laugh humourlessly. So hopelessly, and it hits straight for Bo's gut.

"-your knight in shinning armour comes in the way with his grand scheme to win you."

Lauren throws her hands to her side looking up like one would do when awaiting the rain.

"And once again Lauren Lewis is left stranded in the big world of Bo Dennis."

Her hands falls back to her hips. The energy leaves the woman brittled. She wipes the tears away and whispers so quietly.

"But the truth is that I was fooling myself."

Lauren turns away from Bo and leans on the kitchen island.

"I will never be able to lean away from you. This will be a cycle. I love you and you screw me over, and it will continue forever."

That was it. Bo couldn't hold in it anymore. She swallowed tge lumo and managed a whispered.

"Lauren."

The apollo shook her head and pushed away from the island.

"It's okay. I've kind of accepted it already."

She began to walk away, but Bo was having non of it. The succubus ran after the woman all the while shouting from behind her.

"I love you, Lauren!"

They passed through the living room.

"I love you like I have never before, nor will I ever!"

They began up the stairs.

"And I need you."

Bo finally caught up mid flight and turned the blonde backing her against the wall. She pushed her own body into Lauren's blocking her way, but Lauren didn't struggle.

"I need you more than the chi I suck."

She whispered.

"Then why do you always hurt me so much?"

Lauren whispered back. Her voice was resigned to the fact that she would never get over this woman no matter how many times Bo ripped a piece of her. She knew it was unhealthy, tried getting rid of it, but no matter what it would never go away.

"Because I'm a monster- not the one who kills people anymore- but the one who hurt the woman she loves the most."

Lauren's head was fallen on the wall behind her and head turned away. Bo cupped the blonde's chin and turned her head to look at her.

"But I love you so much Lauren, and just this last chance is all need to prove. Please?"

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. She saw sincerity there, but hadn't she seen them before. Bo was always sincere when making these promises. Lauren knew the succubus always meant the promises she made to Lauren, but along the way Bo always had a change of heart. What would be different this time?

Nothing. Everything.

She didn't know. All she knew was she couldn't live without Bo. So Lauren moved forward and kissed the succubus. They started out slow at first, but the yearning for each other over took them before they found themselves bursting through Lauren's room and falling into the bed, and when Bo was moving above her, she felt something. It was different but Lauren recognised it. She thought she could hear heartbeats. Those sounds were familiar to her now as a doctor. Lauren shook her head. The succubus sex must be messing with her head.

The apollo leaned up and kissed her lover relishing the taste she had unknowingly missed in the past months. When Bo thrusted deep, hitting a particular spot that had Lauren moaning, the succubus smiled against her lips. The bed squeaked, the headboard banged against the wall and harsh breathing was heard around the room. Both women's eyes were open barely. Bo locked her leg with one of Lauren's.

"Say my name."

She whispered against the apollo's bruised lips. Lauren smiled and shook ber head. Bo always got possesive in bed. Marking every chance she got. Bo slowed down.

"Say it."

The apollo groaned, but knew how to push the succubus. She clenched herself around the woman and humped against her. This had Bo growl and resume her thrusts. If Lauren wasn't at the brink she would have smirked in victory. When her orgasm crashed over her, the blonde gripped Bo's houlder and screamed out.

"Bo!"

It made Bo smile. She breathed harshly and pulled out before rolling off her lover. Immediately Bo began nipping at the long slender neck. Lauren chuckled. She knew Bo hated it that Lauren now healed all the hickies she left on her, but that didn't stop the succubus from doing it over and over. She loved to watch the momentary mark that she claimed on the blonde.

"I still don't trust you."

The succubus froze for a second before resuming her way lower to Lauren's pink nipple. She answered around the bud.

"I know."

Bo went back to sucking and licking. Lauren hummed in pleasure, arching her back.

"But I love you."

She managed out. Bo smiled around her nipple and answered.

"And I love you."

The succubus moved to the other nipple, rolling it with her tongue.

"And I'm gonna give you a chance."

She took her lover's head and brought her up for a kiss.

"And you better not break my heart this time succubus."

She whispered seriously. Bo moved the strands of blonde hair that were tickling Lauren's eyes and cupped the blonde's cheek, kissing her oh so sofly.

"I will end my life before even thinking of that. I promise."

Lauren smiled and rolled them over. She started grinding their bodies.

"My turn."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is a very short chapter, not for story purposes but a token of thanks to the following readers.**

**To constant reviewers whose reviewing has been tremendous support and motivation.**

**Guest- all of them**

**Guest123**

**Kyoshiob69**

**ShadowCub**

**Guest Dennis**

**Guest Rose**

**Guest Alisa **

**Guest Roxt**

**To people who have followed/favourite my story.**

**SJFL**

**DannyRavenLover**

**MamaSully22**

**CinemaParadiso**

**Kyoshiob69**

**iliketurtlesctfxc**

**Musicpro21**

**lb7707**

**Kaylashewofl**

**Plato88**

**Dragontattoofg**

**lbw8lrrh**

**Kahlan35**

**Maiar1976**

**Zippyfan**

**Redwolf22**

**Croods0506**

**Spashley4ever06**

**Knightstorm**

**Osixtytwo**

**Sm2287**

**Mgerv**

**Granted a chance**

**Lgbish**

**Lisacm88**

**Mamawolf2**

**Phoenix72124**

**DaPhoenix**

**Monstermommy**

**Akirachi**

**ShadowCub**

**SweetCandyCane50**

**RainBlueWater**

**Thank you.**

Bo scrunched her nose, trying to move the offending object which was a strand of hair tickling her nostrils. The succubus sighed when she felt it being pushed away. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw the blonde propped on an elbow watching her. The succubus realised Lauren didn't have a blissful smile on instead she had her thinking face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Lauren let her hand drift down to Bo's waist where she began circling patterns.

"I think we rushed into this."

The apollo's tone sounded very technical, contrary to the soft ministrations performed on the brunette's body. Bo smiled.

"I knew this was coming."

She leaned up and whispered against the blonde's lips before capturing them in a soft kiss.

"What are you talking about?"

Bo ignored her, and began trailing down the blonde's neck. She bit on the pulse and began harsh sucking on it. Lauren moaned and threaded her fingers through brown locks. She pulled Bo back and claimed the thoroughly ravished lips with her own. When the two pulled back with harsh breathing, Lauren asked again.

"What did you see coming?"

Bo brushed her nose with her lover's before pushing Lauren on her back and covering the blonde's body with her own.

"You would wake up and over think everything, and I'd reassure you."

Bo kissed Lauren and rotated her hips, releasing a moan from the blonde.

"Over and over."

The succubus cupped a breast and squeezed it rhythmically with her thrusts. Lauren's back arched.

"Not everything can be reassured with sex."

The blonde managed out as Bo's kisses travelled to her stomach. The succubus reversed her way upwards to the blonde and began placing wet, luscious kisses on her neck and chest.

"True, but atleast it'll distract you for a while from using that big brain of yours."

Lauren moaned loudly when Bo lifted her hip and pushed forth faster. The sound of the brunette's heavy breathing on her ear made the blonde quiver. The apollo lifted her hips in time with her girlfriend's thrusts.

Bo cupped the blonde's cheek and made sure Lauren looked her in the eye.

"We're in love, Lauren, and there is no such thing as rushing in love. I don't wanna spend a single second, henceforth, without you."

She kissed Lauren, and when Oxygen became an issue, she would back away, take a gulp and dive back in, kissing the blonde again and again, until both the fae reached their climax.

Bo nuzzled her lover's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and something uniquely Lauren. Bo peppered it with soft kisses and sighed in satisfaction.

"I love you."

She confessed.

"As I love you."

Bo knew they were a long way from recovery, but it was start and she was ready to work as hard as it would take and more. The succubus didn't want to feel that pain that she felt when wasn't with Lauren, and she didn't want to ever let Lauren feel any kind of pain ever again.

Sleeping in the blonde's arms, the brunette had vowed to protect her lover's life and heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Some how a reader's name was omitted in the last chapter.**

**My apologies and gratitude to **

Life had seem to become even more complicated after the couple's reunion. That evening Bo and Lauren had to restrain Graciela from rushing to 'rip out' Willow's throat- it was more Lauren holding her back, Bo really just wanted to join the apollo in ripping out the throat.

In the few years there were more like Arthur that had rose to seek revenge, but lauren had grown powerful. Her powers had extended to superhuman hearing, premonitions, manipulation of sound waves, and so much more the blonde had yet to discover.

Bo, true to her words had been by the blonde's side all along. The succubus had raised to take on her destined responsibility to guard the fae. There were many times she came home bloodied and rugged, only to be healed by 'Doctor Lewis' who wore nothing but a coat.

It had been three years now that Bo had been trying to get the blonde to agree to a marriage. Everytime Bo proposed, the blonde would have a clear and detailed explanation of why that wasn't a good idea, but Bo was patient- and angsty. Instead of removing her anger by lashing out- like in the past, Bo would put it in being aggressive in the bedroom. Lauren loved it.

In short, Lauren wasn't siding with marriage, and that's why it came as a surprise to her when the blonde had gotten on one knee and asked her marry her. Bo was ecstatic and filled with post-proposal tears.

Lauren still had haters that expressed it every now and then, and Bo was still an impulsive love sick succubus who destined with family lies and issues, and they still fought now and then, but life was good. They were happily married, living in a crack that had no walls with a mouthfull goth, and no picket fence.

What else would they need, when they had each other.

**The End**


End file.
